


Melting together

by Snormi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, actually I love this idea a lot, fluffy fluff, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snormi/pseuds/Snormi
Summary: Mikleo's body temperature is pretty low and so, Sorey takes advantages of it during the heat wave.





	Melting together

“Sorey, get off of me!” 

“But you are soooo pleasant to hold!!” 

It was one of those hot days when even air was boiling and burning lungs with each taken breath. Everything around was melting as if it was a part of one big surrealistic picture. And yet, Sorey refused to let his seraph go. Immune to gentle kicks or complains, he clung firmly onto smaller body as if separation meant the end of his life. 

And technically it did. In such a heat, only water seraph could bring some relief with his powers, his sweet desserts...or eventually his body. No sinful allusions. Mikleo simply had a lower body temperature which made cuddling so pleasant in summer yet so troublesome during the cold winter nights. Fortunately, now it was the first case and Sorey decided to take all the advantages of it. It's not like he had just discovered it. Of course not. As a kid the Shepherd had always been amazed by his friend’s cooler skin. But in Elysia the weather was rather stable, it was never too hot neither freezing cold. It seemed as if the place had been immersed in eternal and incredibly pleasant spring. Therefore, the hugs had never been a form of cooling down but only exchange of love and affection. 

And now.... 

And now Sorey was perfidiously taking advantages of this temperature difference between their bodies while Mikleo tried his best to escape the deadly grip. It’s not like he hated being embraced like this. Actually, it was very pleasant and comforting, especially after a long and tiring day, filled with fights and battles. And although the teen would never admit it aloud, he was often impatiently waiting for the moment of privacy when their bodies could tangle together and finally relax. However, this wasn’t the case during such a heat. White haired was already sweating enough on his own, let alone with Sorey clinging to him like a koala. 

“Woah! You sure got some energy to be clinging like this in such a heat ahaha!” 

Cooler body tensed up at the familiar voice. All he needed was someone from their party to come and make jokes of them. Really, the awkward and warm blush was making it just so much worse but Rose seemed not to care and simply eyed the couple. Her face was washed in mild amusement but there were also signs of confusion. She herself changed her usual suit for something lighter and yet felt no relief from the heat. Therefore, it was simply hard to comprehend how those two could be glued to each other whole day without melting in the sun. 

“What energy? I am here by force.” Mikleo looked away, it felt slightly awkward to talk to somebody when your body was being gripped and squeezed from every possible direction. Although everybody knew about the type of their relationship, the teens preferred to stay subtle with their touches. They would often allow their bodies to brush against each other, their fingers would tangle together whenever the group wasn’t paying attention to their Shepherd. But this would be pretty much it, everything else was kept away from the prying eyes. And now, strong hands were tangled all around the smaller body, trying to cover most of its surface. Broad chest was pressed firmly again cool back, leaving no space between their bodies. 

"Mikleo has lower body temperature which makes him soooo nice to hold! He is like a personal cooler..well...he has always been helping us with water but this is so much nicer!” Sorey didn’t seem to be as affected by their position, the teasing comment nor his boyfriend’s word. Instead, he cheerfully but bluntly explained the whole deal. 

“Nicer than desserts?” 

This was a trap question and Sorey had no answer for this. He only rested chin upon seraph’s shoulder and hummed softly, as if this could help him find some proper reply. Meanwhile Mikleo was dying inside each time whenever brown haired breathed straight into his neck, heating the skin gently and leaving soft wet feeling. He could feel how cold shiver ran past his spine, causing a ticklish sensation yet no relief to incredible warmth that was growing stronger with every second. The teen started to wonder whether his skin was still this cool and ‘pleasant to touch’ because he himself felt like a burning torch at the moment. 

“Mhh....” 

“Ahaha I got it I got it! This indeed seems good then...maybe I should join you as well~ Come on, Sorey! Move a bit!” 

Those were just silly words of tease yet Mikleo could feel how strong fingers involuntarily clenched onto his body, ’Don’t get all possessive now..’ He scolded in mind before deep sigh parted his lips. Slim body started to struggle and writhe, trying to get out of Shepherd’s grip. Cool hands rested upon bigger ones, in an attempt of pushing them off but damn...Sorey strong. 

“I’d rather not. Actually, it’s already too much with Sorey gluing whole day to me. I will just prepare you two some cold dessert or use water to-” 

The sentence was cut off with sudden and obnoxiously loud explosion. Both Mikleo and Sorey were slightly startled with this unexpected noise. Their eyes scanned the area around seeking for source of the sound. They hoped for it not to be any hellion but luckily, this wasn’t the case. 

“Ah dammit again? I thought she was done with it...” The girl seemed to know what caused the violent shattering. She sighed and rubbed her nape softly before explaining to her friends that it must have been Lailah’s fault. Since Mikleo was busy, fire seraph tried to create some cold serve on her own and well. Needless to say, she failed miserably. 

White haired wondered how one could cause such an explosion while preparing an ice-cream dessert but then again, he had no right to judge it, especially when the memory of his failed attempts at baking was still alive. 

“Ahh..I will better check if she didn’t burn anything there.” With this the couple was let alone once again. Mikleo could sigh in relief because in the end, the girl let them go without any silly jokes. But something in his guts told him, that it wasn’t the end yet and all the missed teasing would return with doubled strength as there wouldn’t be only Rose but also rest of the group. 

The teen only groaned and leaned back into bigger body. He would burn but at least he would burn due to some pleasant activity. 

 

Soon enough he decided that maybe burning alive wasn’t such a pleasant perspective and softly informed his boyfriend, “Sorey...it is too hot for me..I can’t..” 

“Ah sorry sorry!” This time Sorey finally fought no more but obediently took his hands off of smaller body to then sit beside. Now only their shoulders were softly pressed together but it wasn’t bothering Mikleo as much. "Just you see....you really are pleasant to hold...and it isn’t just because of the weather, you know?” 

“...I’d suggest you to change your tactic because compliments will get you nowhere.” 

“No! I really mean it!” Brown haired turned to the side to focus radiating emeralds on the flushed seraph. Normally Sorey would have his hands placed upon other’s shoulder. For some reason, he had always thought that this way he could reason better with Mikleo was it during their fights or whenever he wanted to simply share some important thoughts and express his happiness. But this time, the teen kept small distance not to disturb white haired any more. And instead, all the emotions were expressed with beautiful and wide smile or the sparkles that danced within green ocean of big eyes, "I love holding you...but if you want, then I won’t bother you today with any hugs, kay?” 

White haired only blinked, not sure what to answer. Sorey was trying his best not to make his seraph any more uncomfortable with the heat, yet, the result was completely opposite to his intentions. Mikleo could feel how his cheeks and whole body burnt at the soft confession. Heart was completely melted at this point. 

It took few seconds before lilac eyes finally looked up, delicate smile curved up cool lips and it was all the answer that Sorey needed,”..As if you could contain yourself anyway..” 

“Do you want to bet, Mikleo?” 

 

Good thing that Mikleo had refused to make any kind of bets because it didn’t take all this long for Sorey to soon be nuzzling to cool body once again. The teen didn’t even realise when his hands involuntarily tangled around narrow waist. Only soft ‘Ekhm’ made him aware of his movement. Luckily, the evening was approaching and it was slowly cooling down..


End file.
